Path to Paradise
"Path to Paradise" is the third episode of The Messengers. The episode aired on May 1, 2015. Summary THE FIRST HORSEMAN IS REVEALED AND VERA DISCOVERS HER GIFT — On the hunt for the Horseman of War, Joshua, Erin and Peter make great strides for the group. Raul and Vera are more hesitant to believe and when they stray, there are unforeseen consequences. But when Vera discovers her gift, she finally starts to re-think her purpose. Plot At the Last Supper Bar and Grill and Vera questions Joshua about his vision. Rose says these visions are to lead them to the first horseman but Raul says he has a family thing to take care of. We see a flash back of Raul and his brother. Raul chats up Gabriela, his hubby’s wife that he was fooling around with. She tells him that he can’t have her and his brother both. Raul and his brother go upstairs to make a drug deal. Mario sold them out to the cops and they’re hauled out. Gabby yells for Raul. Outside the bar, Nadia waits for Raul and he says he’s going to go find her dad. He puts water into the overheated engine. Erin comes outside with Amy and Raul asks if she can watch his niece. He tells her he’s chasing a drug lord. Erin says Amy needs to get to bed and Nadia insists she wants to go but Raul promises he’ll get her dad and Nadia says she knows a place they can crash out of sight. The women head out. Vera tells Joshua she’s leaving and he asks why she even bothered coming. She says her son Michael was kidnapped and The Man told her she could get her son back if she killed Rose. She says apparently she’s in an episode of Touched by an Angel. Joshua asks how she can be sure the boy in the video is her son and she says she’s his mother and knows. Joshua says they need her but she walks out. A guy watches Vera leave the bar and makes a call. He’s told to follow her and we see that he’s armed and driving a van. Nadia takes Erin and Amy to an abandoned house and says her dad flips houses so she knows the place. Turns out she parties there with friends. There is furniture and candles. Nadia asks if Erin is Raul’s GF and she says no. Nadia asks why she’s there and Erin says it’s complicated. Vera goes to a hotel and takes a shower and thinks about the day she found out she was pregnant. She was excited. Now, she’s just sad. There’s a knock at her door and she finds Alan there. He says he saw she charged the room on the company card and asks why she’s in Houston. She says they have a long drive back tomorrow but he says they have an appointment tomorrow. He says they’re seeing Leo Travers, an expert on planetary geology. Vera agrees to go with him to the appointment. Next day, El Jefe shows up to meet the DEA guy. He tells him to bring Cesar to the warehouse tonight and says he’ll lure Raul there too and El Jefe can watch them both die. Peter and Joshua quiz Rose on all the languages God has gifted her with and want to know about computer code. She says she hasn’t tried computer code yet. Joshua says her gift is cooler than his and she says Trust in God. Peter shows Joshua a statue and asks if that’s the one he saw in his vision – turns out it’s in Austin. Peter offers to Google middle Eastern man on fire for a clue. Clarke does yard work and when he comes back inside, he finds Raul in his house. We see a flashback to Clarke telling him he can walk out of jail if he turns into a federal agent to spy on El Jefe. Raul doesn’t want to do it then Clarke says Cesar is facing a third strike conviction for this drug arrest and says he can wipe their records clean. Now, Raul demands that Clarke tell him where Cesar is. He hears his thoughts and knows that he was paid $300k by El Jefe to betray him. Clarke gets the drop on Raul and says to get out of his house. Nadia and Amy make s’mores and Erin says she still hasn’t found the man on fire. She asks Nadia to watch Amy while she heads to the library to do more research. Then Erin grabs the newspaper out of the fireplace and sees a man on the cover in a turban. She calls Joshua and says she thinks she knows who he is. Vera tells Alan that she went to grad school with Leo Travers and he asks if they dated and he rocked her world. We see a flashback to Vera having dinner with Leo and he takes her hand and says their six months together have been amazing. He flatters her and then says he can’t do this to her anymore and says he met someone else. OMG! He’s Michael’s father! Leo says he’s sorry and that he didn’t know how to tell her. She throws a glass of wine in his face and tells him to leave. He does. She breaks down in tears. Now, they head to Leo’s lab and he’s surprised to see her. He says he didn’t know she was Alan’s colleague. She says – surprise – but isn’t pleased to see him. They show Leo the rock from the asteroid. She sees he’s in a wheelchair and is shocked. Raul reads Clarke’s mind about selling him out and that gives Raul a chance to shock him into giving him an opportunity. Raul beats him down and asks where his brother is. Raul hears Clarke thinking that he doesn’t know so he knows it’s the truth. Raul says Clarke is going to help him clear his name or he’ll ruin him at the DEA. He says he’ll know if Clarke tries to betray him. Erin calls Raul and says they may have found the first horseman at a mosque in Houston. She asks Raul to come and try to read his thoughts but Raul says he’s in the middle of something right now and hangs up. Erin tells Rose that Raul is not coming and they decide to head into the mosque to see what they can see. Raul sees a guy in his car – it’s The Man – he says he knows where Cesar is and can help him go after El Jefe. But then he asks Raul about his new friends from the bar and Raul says they have nothing to do with El Jefe. The Man insists. At the mosque, the women see the Prime Minister from the vision. She tells Erin to follow her lead. They listen on the other side of a screen and Rose translates. Outside the mosque, there’s a protest breaking out. They see The Man outside and he touches the Prime Minister before the man gets into his van. Leo asks Alan why the government would cover up a meteor site. Alan asks if he can help. He tells Alan to calibrate the mass spectrometer for him. Leo tells Vera it’s good to see her. Vera asks what happened to him and he says it’s Huntington’s disease. She asks when he found out and he says nine years ago. She asks if that’s why he left her. He says his grandfather had it and says his grandmother suffered as his caretaker. Leo says it wouldn’t have been fair to her and says it’s hereditary and he knew how badly she wanted children. She asks if there was ever anyone else and he says no. Leo asks if she’s happy and has a family. Vera lies and says her life is great. Alan cuts a sample out of the meteor rock and loads it into the mass spec machine. He sets the rest of the rock by a nearby plant and it starts to blossom colored flowers. Vera, Peter, Joshua and Rose talk about their visions and Peter researches on his phone and says Ben Fulsom’s funeral is later today. Alan shows Vera the report and Leo says there must be a mistake. The rock has a trace of every element know to man plus one unknown one. They go back over and see the rock is gone. Vera spots a guy int eh hall and gives chase. He gets away from her with the rock but she’s able to push herself through the door. She runs out and reads his license plate. She goes back to the door and puts her hand through it. She then walks right through it. Alan finds her on the floor and gives her CPR. Looks like she was out of her body when she went through the door. She touches her body and sits up with a gasp. Alan asks what the hell is happening to her. Vera says she must have gotten knocked out but Alan says she stopped breathing and says that’s the second time this week. Leo says she needs a doctor but she refuses and says she has to go. Alan asks Leo if she’s always been like this and he says she’s gotten worse. Peter, Joshua, Rose and Erin are at the funeral. Senator Cindy Richards speaks at Ben’s funeral and says he served alongside her son in Afghanistan. She talks about an energy summit she’s going to with the Prime Minister in Auston. Then she pulls out the dog tags that Joshua saw from his vision and they wonder if she or the PM is the horseman. Joshua wants to talk to her but Erin says there’s nothing he can say to her. Rose sees The Man at the funeral and he shakes the Senator’s hand. Raul lurks in the warehouse and finds Cesar. He has a bomb strapped to him. Cesar tells him to get away and asks about Nadia. Raul says he won’t let him die. El Jefe lurks nearby and Cesar tells Raul to look after Nadia. He says he knows he took the fall for him and he forgives him for Gabriela. He tells Raul to teach Nadia to be better than them and says if they both die, Nadia will have no one. Cesar tells him to go and he does. El Jefe says sangre por sangre (blood for blood) and detonates the bomb then drives away. We see that Raul survived but is under some wood. He stands and sees The Man walk through the fire. His eyes glow with fire within and Raul stares in horror as he nears him. The guy who stole the rock from the lab drives along listening to rock music and drinking coffee. The apple he was nibbling turns to a decomposed mush and he’s shocked. He keeps driving until he gets to Operation Genesis. He goe inside the facility where other rocks are located. He hands it over and it’s placed with other specimens most of which are much larger. One is as big as a car. Peter tells Joshua and the others they’re about to kick a hornet’s nest. They debate whether it’s the Senator or Prime Minister and Rose says she saw the devil shake hands with both of them. She says the devil must be trying to figure it out just like they are. Peter is alarmed to hear they’re in a race with the devil. They decide they need to be at the summit. Alan drops Vera off at the bar and he’s upset that she doesn’t want him to come inside the bar with her. She asks him to trust her and says they need to figure out who stole the rock. Vera promises to call him later and he asks why he always goes for the crazy ones. Rose asks if Vera found her gift and says she had to discover how to spirit walk on her own. Vera says the meteorite is connected to all of this and says she has to find out how. Raul shows up looking terrible. He tells Rose it’s his fault that his brother is dead. He says he betrayed them all to the devil and says he told him everything about their mission. Rose tells him it’s all right and says Raul had no choice. She says what matters it that they’re together now. Raul goes to see Nadia and she’s in anguish to find out her dad is dead. She screams and cries. The others hang out behind the bar and a woman starts singing Amazing Grace. Peter goes to check it out. Erin holds a sleeping Amy on her lap. Peter sees a woman going through a dumpster. A police car shows up and he’s arrested for Sam’s murder. The old woman that was singing stares at him. The other Messengers watch him being taken away with concern. Cast * Shantel VanSanten as Vera Buckley * Diogo Morgado as The Man * Jon Fletcher as Joshua Silburn Jr. * Sofia Black-D'Elia as Erin Calder * Joel Courtney as Peter Moore * JD Pardo as Raul Garcia * Anna Diop as Rose Arvale Guest Starring * Lauren Bowles as Cindy Richards * Brittany O'Grady as Nadia Garcia * Madison Dellamea as Amy Calder * Justin Bruening as Leo Travers * Navid Negahban as the Prime Minister of Afghanistan * Bernardo P. Saracino as Cesar Garcia * Loren Escandon as Gabriela * Miguel Martinez as El Jefe * Vic Browder as DEA Agent Clake * Jennifer Griffin as Eliza Shepard * Mario Moreno as Detective Zucker * Bruce McIntosh as Dr. Lazarus Crew Media Images 103stills_0001.jpg 103stills_0002.jpg 103stills_0003.jpg 103stills_0004.jpg 103stills_0005.jpg 103stills_0006.jpg 103stills_0007.jpg 103stills_0008.jpg 103stills_0009.jpg Videos The Messengers - Path To Paradise Trailer The Messengers - Path to Paradise Clip The Messengers - Inside The Path to Paradise Trivia References Other episodes Category:Episode